


Inheritance

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Drops of Gold [3]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Babies, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren starts to get frustrated when his infant daughter will not stop crying for seemingly no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

~ Inheritance ~

"Why won't she stop crying?" Kuon groaned, just barely managing to resist the urge to cover his ears as his infant daughter continued to wail. "She doesn't need changed, she obviously doesn't want to go to sleep, and it's only been an hour since she was last fed..."

"Moko-san said it's normal for babies to cry this much," Kyoko answered. She nearly had to shout to be heard over Setsu. "And sometimes they cry for no reason."

Setsu had been crying for a solid half hour now. No amount of cuddles or being rocked could sooth the fussy infant.

"I don't think this is normal... maybe we should take her to the doctor," Kuon put forth.

"I don't know... do you really think something is wrong with her?"

* * *

They were so busy trying to deal with the baby that neither of them had bothered to keep track of what their son was doing. So they were a bit surprised when the seven-year-old came into the living room with a baby bottle in his hands.

Before either of his parents had a chance to react, Cain sat beside his mother on the couch and gave Setsuka the bottle.

The baby went quiet as soon as the bottle touched her lips, and happily began to suck down the formula.

Seeing the stunned expressions on his parents' faces, the boy explained, "I called Grandma Julie and she said maybe Setsu inherited Grandpa's stomach. It looks like she was right! She told me how to fix the bottle for her, too."

~oOo~


End file.
